Natalie
by figgrole
Summary: After a one night stand James is left with nothing will he find Natalie again to get his money back? My first story please dont hate. Rated T for later chapters SLASH JamesXOC JamesXKendall
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I'm trying something new AKA big time rush fanfic (I don't expect any of you to know about my wattpad phanfictionfiggrole but I did phan fictions on there (no shit Sherlock xD))**

**Well I hope you enjoy J (Don't know why that line is there xD) btw I only literally just signed up xD and im watching dan and phils radio show on BBC radio 1**

* * *

****Oh, I never done this before  
Never wanna do this again  
Wrong turn on a dusty road  
I did it to myself, I can't pretend  
Well, I learned just a little too late  
Good God, I must've been blind  
'Cause she got me for everything, everything, everything, alright

"Natalie, I must find Natalie!" I said

"Calm down dude I'm sure she's somewhere" Kendall told me

"BUT SHE'S NOT DUDE!" I screamed but then my voice turned quiet "I'm sorry okay it's just I have nothing"

"Okay go out then. But just promise me one thing?"

"Anything baby"

"Never have a one night stand when you're mad at me again"

"I learnt that the hard way. Heh heh" I joked silently

"okay be careful" and with that he gave me a kiss on the head and sent me out to look.

* * *

**The first chapter's meant to be short. Sorry its tiny it seems bigger in word...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi Guys I kinda forgot that I got the Idea from Natalie by Bruno Mars there will also be 8 chapters because there will be one verse of lyrics in each.**

**I'm also extremely sorry this took so long since I kept rewriting it and now I'm finally happy with it. I also had a bit of writers block so please review with ideas!**

* * *

Like my daddy I'm a gambling man  
Never been afraid to roll the dice  
But when I put my bet on her  
Little Miss Snake eyes ruined my life  
She better sleep with one eye open  
Better make sure to lock her doors  
'Cause once I get my hands on her, Imma oh

* * *

I leave my house and go to the place we first met, Sexy feet club **(A/N I couldn't stop laughing at the name I came up with It kinda sucks-_-'xD)** I walked in, for it was not busy at 2PM and asked if Natalie their regular had been in and they told me she was in only 5 minutes ago. I ran out to my car and drove to the Motel we were at when she took it all.

The room light was on she was there.

I could hear giggling and groans of pleasure.

Suddenly my mind flashed back to that night.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_I had just walked in to sexy feet club, I walked over to the bar and ordered two martinis to get over the sadness and depression of Kendall's and my first argument._

_I was drinking my sorrows away when a girl came up to me and asked if I came alone._

_"No I just had an argument with my boyfriend."_

_"I always wondered how gays were in bed you know" she said with a suggestive tone._

_"I'm not into it ok so just leave me alone"_

_"O.K. but I'm sure you will be back by the end of the night"_

* * *

_*2 Hours later*_

_The girl came back to where I was surrounded by empty shot and cocktail glasses._

_"I never asked your name earlier you pretty little thing" I slurred it was obvious I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying._

_"Natalie and I bet you want some of this" She said while pulling her top down a bit._

_I gawped, because this was the first ever time I had seen boobs since I had known I was gay since I was 12(I'm putting James in my shoes at the moment(I'm 12 and just realising I'm gay :P)), and quickly nodded my head unaware of what I was doing._

_She then drove me back to a motel in my car after I willingly gave her my keys._

_We unlocked the motel door she already had reserved. She quickly shoved me down on the bed and started vigorously making out with me._

_She then began to unbutton my shirt as fast as she could, as though she was trying to get it off in a hurry._

_"Right sexy thing you gonna get up so I can take those not so sexy pants9that was extremely hard to type since I'm British and we say trousers) off?" She said in a sickly sweet voice._

_"Sure" I said dreamily as I stood up._

* * *

**Ok what do you think will happen next please tell me in a review.**

**And that gay thing is 100% true. So I am 12 (bet you thought I was like 15 :P) and gay and British and I just said and a lot and… well see you soon BYE :P**


End file.
